10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia
by Isiah02
Summary: We all know the simple and familiar rules and laws to a country. But here are 10 unknown ones that most people didn't know about. Kinda strong T rating.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia. We all know the regular types of laws and rules in countries and all that. But here we have some that most people didn't know about.**

 **Tom: I'm in my interested mood right now. Let's see these rules.**

 **Isiah: Here we go. BTW these rules are not real. They are just for a joke. So enjoy laughing.**

* * *

1\. Insulting a Royal

Cedric the Sorcerer and King Roland were in the throne room.

"King Roland II, you suck," Cedric admitted without any hesitation.

"Hey, you know why I'm king," Roland asked pulling out a Thor Hammer. "Because I am like Shao Kahn, but without the evil! FEEL MY WRATH!" Roland then smashed his Thor Hammer on Cedric's head killing him.

* * *

2\. Using a royal website to post a link to an adult site.

Amber was in her bedroom on her computer looking at what other royals were posting on the Royalty 4 Life Website when she suddenly saw a status update from BoomGoestheCannon21( A.K.A James).

 _Check out this funny video I made._ **Feeling-** Happy

10 minutes of disgusting crud later...

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO DISGUSTING," Amber exclaimed before going to James' room and executed him with one of her blade fans. Chopping off his head.

* * *

3\. Making adult rated books and delivering them to the castle.

*Image not found*

 **Isiah: Yeah, ignore this one.**

* * *

4\. Making Queen Emmaline mad.

Queen Emmaline, Miss Nettle, and Fluke were in an abandoned castle in a multiplayer shooting game. Emmaline had a shotgun trying to shoot at Fluke while Miss Nettle had a sniper rifle from a distance. She eliminated Emmaline in an instant.

"What is this sorcery," Emmaline gasped as she spawned to another location. But Miss Nettle eliminated her again but with a shotgun and laughed uncontrollably.

When Emmaline spawned again, she brought out a rocket launcher and began to look for Miss Nettle. Fluke on the other hand had a machine gun and snuck up behind the mermaid queen. This startled her and shot a rocket at who she thought was Miss Nettle but it was actually Fluke.

* * *

5\. Bullying

Sofia was in school getting ready to read her school essay to her class.

"My school essay is about talking animals," she started before she was interrupted by a certain wizard boy named Wendell.

"Boo! You suck! Get off the motherloving stage," he booed the princess.

"Hey. You better stop that Wendell," Sofia warned.

"What are you going to do about it," Wendell taunted. But checked himself when he heard her response.

"I'm going to tell your mommy!"

"Ooh," James, Amber, and Hugo chuckled slightly.

"You better leave her alone before she tells your mommy, Wendy," Hugo taunted making Amber and James laugh.

"Yeah, your mommy's gonna do spanky spanky time," Sofia said making everyone in the classroom laugh.

"Spanky spanky spanky," Hugo taunted while everyone else laughed.

* * *

6\. Putting royalty points in difficult games and activities

"Step right up and get ready to waist your money on points that you wish you've gotten earlier," Baileywick said as he was on the stage in a village festival.

The next day, Baileywick had a total of $12,000 in his bank account...which he spent on expensive clothes.

"These new outfits make me look like a boss," he said as he was going back to work, but was stopped when a group of guards blocked his path making him gasp. King Roland stepped in and said, "Stay where you are and nobody gets hurt!"

"What's this about, your majesty," Baileywick asked.

"You're no longer allowed to sell royalty points," Roland said before demanding the guards to seize Baileywick and take him to the jail cells.

* * *

7\. Giving away personal info

Marla was in the village of Dunwitty walking over to Jade's house. She knocked on door and Jade opened the door.

"Hi Marla," Jade greeted.

"Hey, Jade deer," Marla greeted back. "What's your full name, phone number, social security number, bank card number, need I say more?"

"You can't do that here," Jade said.

"Oh I can and I will. Now give me your personal info before I hex you," Marla threatened.

"No I will not give you my personal info," Jade refused. "Now you've left me no choice but to report you. Oh, Queen Miranda!"

"Marla gasped in fear and begged, "No! Please don't call the Queen!"

"You should've thought of that before you tried to make me give out my info," Jade said folding her arms.

Not so long after, a royal carriage arrived at Jade's house and out came Queen Miranda with a samurai sword. "Put your hands up," she ordered before looking at who she was going after.

"Marla?"

"Queen Miranda?"

"Wow, I never thought witches could be the kinda person to threaten someone for their information. But you did lift me and my family up on an island, so you've done a lot worse."

"Please don't have my head, your majesty," Marla again begged.

"Too late now bitch," Miranda cheered as she sliced Marla's waist splitting her in half. "Bet you won't ask for personal info no more."

* * *

8\. Seduction

Princess Hildegard was taking a stroll around the Dunwitty park when she saw Prince Zandar doing the same thing. She walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey, Hildegard," Zandar said.

"I have a secret to tell you," Hildegard said leaning close to Zandar's ear. "There's a party underneath my dress and you're invited."

"Sure, why not," Zandar said.

"I'm addicted to yes and allergic to no. So what's it gonna be," Hildegard asked.

"It's a yes," Zandar again accepted.

"Wait a minute, let me try something else," Hildegard said thinking of other ways to seduce the prince of Tangu. "I've been with other guys, but none of them are as cute as you. Don't you agree?"

"Of course I do," Zandar said.

"If I flip a coin, what are the chances of putting your cute face against my ample beautiful chest," Hildegard asked.

"Hmm, I'd say it depends on how much you really want me to do it," Zandar said.

"Oh, you're on," Hildegard grabbed Zandar's face and began kissing him. Zandar's hands were about to go down to Hildy's waist but had to break the kiss when Amber and James appeared out of nowhere. Amber splitting Hildegard in half with her blade fan while James super kicked Zandar's chest killing him.

* * *

9\. Smuggling drugs over the border

Mamanu was riding a carriage of drugs to Enchantia. But when she reached the border, she was in for a surprise. Guards from the castle pulled the sorceress out of the carriage and beaten her senselessly. After a few minutes, they took the drug filled carriage and destroyed it before taking Mamanu to the castle.

 **Isiah: Yeah, these guys are real strict about smuggling drugs. So don't do it.**

* * *

10\. Making an account to Royalty 4 Life when you know you're not a royal

* * *

 **Isiah: Okay guys, we hope you've enjoyed this story, or at least let out a chuckle to the funny stuff that's on here. If you haven't yet, check out the last few updates to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. And if you guys want, there'll be a part two to this story.**

 **Tom: So remember to post nice reviews to this story. That means no flames. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
